Fit for all
by mamika
Summary: they are in cold country, and fai nearly stumbles. kurofai, contains fluff I think. I'm not too familiar with it to know exactly . might have errors in it.


A small fluffyish story about our favorite pair. the end might limb a bit, since I didn't know how to end it properly. and the limbing is not caused by what you think. I didn't mean it , enjoy

* * *

Fit for All

They were in a new country, which was rather cold, but to Fai it was just little chilly. They were in a little town, and they had split so they could gain more info. Fai and Kurogane were walking down a narrow street, snow up to their ancles. For unknown reasons, Kurogane didn't have his cloak with him. He was only his shirt, which seemed pretty could. But the ninja didn't complain at all, walked alongside Fai grumpily like always, hands in his pockets. Fai looked at him

"Kuro-pui, why you don't have your cloak? You'll catch a cold". Kurogane puffed, looking away

"This ain't so cold. In Nihon, it was colder in winter". Fai tilted his head, stepping in front of the ninja and walking backwards.

"That wasn't really a proper answer Kuro-run". Kurogane glared him

"If you walk like that, you will fall". Like it had been cue, and Kurogane thought the mage did it on purpose, Fai tripped and started falling on his back. Kurogane reacted without thinking and caught Fai, taking a hold of Fai's arm and other arm went around Fai's waist. A short moment they were frozen in pose that reminded of a dance bent. Then Kurogane pulled Fai up and let go. Fai smiled, causing Kurogane to shiver by the warmth it had.

"Oh, Kuro-pon, you are cold" Fai said, looking worried and brushing a hand against the ninja's cheek. "Here, take my jacket. I'm used to much, much colder than this."when Kurogane looked at him with disbelief, Fai giggled and continued "Honestly, this is nearly as warm as it was in my home at best". Kurogane shook his head, looking annoyed

"That's not the issue. And I don't think idiots can even catch a cold." Fai grinned, blue eyes shining, Kurogane looked at the jacket "There is no way that could fit me. It's even tight on you, especially at arms" Now Fai laughed for real, flapping his hand

"It will fit. I have had this one since I was a child. It's slightly magical, so one size fits all" Fai took the jacket of and handed it of to Kurogane. He didn't make any attempt to accept the item. "Come on Daddy, what would your children say when they see their parent being so irresponsible. Your lips are turning blueish".

"Stop the stupid names. I'm no one's father" Fai swung the jacket.

"I won't call you daddy while we are here, if you wear the jacket." Kurogane glared him

"Let me guess. The 'here' refers only to this street?" Fai's face dropped.

"Okay, you saw right through me. Let's say I promise not to use it until Mokona transport us to next world, how's that?" Fai really didn't want Kuro-rui to get sick. It would feel too weird. Although treating him might be fun...Kurogane sighed and took the jacket. Fai's jaw dropped when the ninja had put the coat on. He hadn't bothered to close the clasps, but the white material looked amazing on the black man, and his muscular arms were really worth seeing. Fai just stared, and Kurogane got annoyed again.

"I'll take it off if you are like that" Fai came back to reality, hurriedly shaking his head

"God, don't do that. You look absolutely fabulous". Kurogane's face heated up, but he had been so could it didn't really show outside. Still, Fai just stood there, looking him with those eyes, looking like an angel. Fai wrapped hands around himself to stop the shiver that run through him. Kurogane looked too good, he wanted to jump on him.

"Idiot, what's wrong?" Fai looked into the red eyes, which created awesome contrast against the white fur of the jacket.

"Hm, I just suddenly got little cold. Nothing that wouldn't go away when I get used to the temperature". They didn't say anything for a while, Kurogane having a pondering look on his face, and then he slowly spread his hands, looking Fai deep into the eyes

"You said it fits all". For a while Fai stares in amazement, but Kurogane doesn't back down. So, Fai smiles wholeheartedly and steps in to the embrace, snaking his hands under the jacket and around the ninja. Then he pressed his face against Kurogane's chest.

"You are warm". Kurogane wrapps hands around Fai, pulling the mage closer, warming him up more.

"...stupid..". Fai looks up, a mischievous grin appearing.

"You know, I think I could warm you up too. Your lips are still blue". Kurogane couldn't find the correct words, and then it was too late. Fai had stretched up and pressed his lips against his cold ones. When Fai's eyes just shone warmly, he closed his eyes and kissed him back, sharing the warmth. After that, neither felt cold anymore, and they walked away holding hands. They didn't need to rush things, they had found what they needed.

* * *

hope you liked. brought warmness in the air (yes, it's summer now. the best time to write something like this). thanks for reading


End file.
